


Rad teaches Wamuu how to eat protein powder

by paulytron999



Series: Short and Sweet WhamRads [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Also I make a brief cameo at the end, Gen, M/M, Not really that shippy but eff it I ship them anyway, cuteness, extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulytron999/pseuds/paulytron999
Summary: Self explanatory.





	Rad teaches Wamuu how to eat protein powder

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably way too short but I would like to at least get this out here because it was a really cute idea.

Wamuu stared curiously over Rad’s shoulder. Rad was eating protein powder straight out of the canister again.

“What is that?” Wamuu asked. Rad looked up into the eyes of the inquisitive Pillar Man.

“It’s protein powder. It helps you get stronger!” Rad flexed his bicep. Wamuu gasped excitedly.

“Can I try?” Wamuu asked. Rad shrugged.

“Sure, I guess.” Rad turned around and scooped some out. Wamuu kneeled down. “Open up. Aaaah.”

Wamuu mimicked Rad, opening his mouth and allowing Rad to spoon feed him the powder. Wamuu shifted the powder around in his mouth before swallowing.

“This doesn’t taste very good.” Wamuu commented.

“It’s worth it though.” Rad laughed and flexed his muscles.

Pauly slapped his hand over a passerby’s mouth.

“No! Don’t correct them! I want to relish their cuteness forever!” Pauly squeaked.


End file.
